


i realized i need you here, as desperate as that sounds

by malecflowers



Series: Philkas week [1]
Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, i suck at writing fluff so this is lame and short, idk what to tag this as to be honest, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 05:32:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9164302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecflowers/pseuds/malecflowers
Summary: Morning after their second time. Lukas makes breakfast.Philkas week day 1 - domestic





	

When Philip woke up alone and naked in his bed, a dull ache between his legs serving as a reminder of what happened the night before, he panicked slightly. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew Lukas wouldn’t have just left him alone after what they did, not without at least waking him up to say goodbye or leaving a note. But there was no note. Philip looked around for one and even checked his phone, but there wasn’t a text either. Eventually Philip gave up and decided to go downstairs to get breakfast, but as he was getting dressed he noticed that most of Lukas’s things were still where he left them the night before, including the sweater he’d been wearing. Philip grinned, knowing this mean he was right, that Lukas hadn’t left him, was still here somewhere.   
He checked the time before he finished getting dressed. When he saw that it was nearly noon, meaning Helen and Gabe would both be out, he decided against putting on his sweatpants. Instead he made his way down the stairs wearing only Lukas’s sweater from the day before and a pair of boxers.  
As soon as he opened his bedroom door he was hit with the smell of bacon and it made him smile because he knew that meant Lukas was in the kitchen making him breakfast.

Lukas was in the kitchen making breakfast for him and Philip. He tried to be quiet, knowing the walls in the house were thin and Philip was a very light sleeper, but he found himself too distracted making sure he didn’t burn to bacon to care. In fact he had been so distracted cooking that he didn’t even hear Philip come into the kitchen. He only looked up when he heard someone clear their throat, and when he looked up at the person, he almost dropped the plate he was holding. Instead he sat it down on the counter and turned to face Philip, who was standing in the doorway wearing nothing but his underwear and the shirt Lukas had been wearing the day before. Philip looked really good like that, his hair ruffled and messy from sleep, his eyes half closed like he was still trying to wake up. And wearing Lukas’s shirt, which was way too big on him, make his small frame look even smaller. It made him look incredible, and it made it difficult for Lukas to focus on the food.   
“Morning babe,” Philip said, his voice still rough and raspy from being asleep. Lukas smiled and made his way over to Philip, pulling the smaller boy into his arms, “good morning sunshine.” Lukas couldn’t help but smile at the light blush that spread across Philip’s cheeks at the nickname. He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to his boyfriend's lips. “Hungry?” he asked, leading Philip over to where the bacon and pancakes sat on the counter, “I know they won’t be as good as Gabe’s, but I made pancakes.”  
“I’m sure they’re wonderful,” Philip said with a smile. He picked up a plate and helped himself to some food before moving to sit on a clean spot on the counter. Lukas chuckled and gestured to the table behind him, “there’s an entire kitchen table there, and you choose to sit on the counter?” Philip nodded, his mouth too full of pancakes to speak.  
Lukas laughed again, shaking his head, before he made himself a plate. He leaned against the counter next to Philip while he ate, ignoring Philip’s comment about the kitchen table that mirrored the one he’d just made. When they were both done Philip made a move to collect the plates, like he was going to wash up, but Lukas stopped him. He turned so he was standing between Philip’s legs and resting his hands on the counter on either side of Philip.Philip looked up at him, "what are you doing?" Lukas just shrugged and looked back at him. "What? I can't just want to be near you?" Philip giggled, "of course you can, but you can do that without me sitting on the counter can't you?" Lukas paused for a moment before responding by moving his hands to Philip's legs and moving them so they were wrapped around his waist, effectively pulling Philip's body closer to his own, "yes, I could, but you have to admit, it's much better like this." Philip rolled his eyes at that, but he didn't disagree. Instead he just wrapped his arms around Lukas's neck and leaned in for a kiss.  
They stayed like that for a while, Philip on the counter with his legs wrapped around Lukas and his hands in his hair, and Lukas with his hands roaming Philip's upper body under the sweater he was wearing. They only stopped when they both started to get hard, deciding it probably wouldn't be the best idea to have sex again since Philip was still sore from the night before. Instead they decided to curl up together on the couch, watching movies. 

Philip fell asleep halfway through the second movie, but Lukas was still awake. Except now he was more focused on the boy next to him than the movie. Philip was sitting on the couch next to Lukas, his legs draped across Lukas's lap and his head leaning on his shoulder. Lukas had an arm wrapped around Philip's shoulders while the other rested on top of the smaller boys legs. He couldn't help but stare as Philip slept. His face looked so soft and relaxed, something Lukas didn't see very often, and he looked beautiful.   
Eventually Lukas fell asleep too, but not before grabbing the blanket off the back of the couch and draping it over them. He held Philip's body closer to his and fell asleep feeling so incredibly happy.


End file.
